


Motion Waltz

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Elevators, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Suggestive Themes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ternyata elevator atau lift terbukti bisa membantu masalah cinta. DeKelley Forest/Leonard Nimoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion Waltz

Title: Motion Waltz.  
Pair: DeKelley Forest/Leonard Nimoy.  
Genre: Romance.  
Summary: Ternyata elevator atau lift terbukti bisa membantu masalah cinta. DeKelley Forest/Leonard Nimoy.  
Disclaimer: ...sumpah kalo RPF itu disclaimernya kemana? ahahahahaa. pokoknya cuman minjem nama aja deh--- tolong jangan bangkit dari kubur buat bunuh saya, Mr. Kelley. 

 

Hari minggu, ada sebuah konvensi Star Trek diadakan di San Francisco. ini adalah konvensi terbesar yang pernah diadakan, berbagai macam merchandise Star Trek akan dijual disana, beberapanya bahkan ada yang akan dilelang. 

 

Tak ketinggalan pula para pemain dari beberapa sequel Star Trek datang untuk menemui para penggemar setia mereka. Dan kali ini, para cast dari yang The Original Series lah yang menjadi bintang tamunya. 

 

Karena itulah, para pemain sudah datang ke hotel tempat mereka menginap sehari sebelum konvensi diadakan. Para pemain yang diundang dan datang adalah George Takei, Jimmy Douhan, Walter Koenig, William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Nichelle Nichols, dan DeKelley Forest. 

 

Mereka merasa sangat senang bisa menemui para fans mereka, yang sampai sekarang masih setia menonton seri mereka padahal Star Trek memiliki banyak seri-seri baru lainnya. 

 

Para aktor dan satu aktris itu check in kedalam hotel megah yang dipesan untuk mereka pada malam hari. Setelah itu beberapa diantara mereka kelayapan kemana-mana. 

 

Nicole mungkin pergi belanja, sedangkan para pria menghabiskan waktu duduk di bar dan minum-minum. 

 

Tapi ternyata tidak semua pria pergi ke bar. 

 

Leonard ditemukan sedang berjalan mengeliling lorong hotel megah tersebut. Dia tak tertarik untuk minum-minum hari ini, rasanya entah mengapa malas sekali. 

 

Maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang rekreasi yang dimiliki oleh hotel tersebut. Katanya ruangan itu lebih mirip seperti perpustakaan raksasa yang memiliki banyak koleksi buku dan dilengkapi oleh perapian dan sofa-sofa yang nyaman. Oh, mereka juga memiliki tempat untuk bermain catur!

 

Saat Leonard memasuki ruang yang tertutup oleh pintu kayu megah itu, dia terkesima dengan apa yang dia lihat. rak-rak buku berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Disebelah kiri ada papan catur lengkap dengan timer dan kursinya. Lalu di sebelah kana nada sepasang sofa dan kursi yang berdekatan dengan perapian menyala. Ternyata memang benar seperti apa yang dia dengar. Ruangan itu seperti perpustakaan kota yang sangat megah. 

 

Leonard tak melihat siapapun disana, namun ketika dia berjalan masuk kedalam…

 

“Leonard?” suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. 

 

Leonard mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sofa, “DeKelley?” ucapnya. 

 

Disalah satu sofa besar berwarna cokelat gelap itu, duduklah DeKelley. Ada sebuah buku ditangannya, dan ada beberapa buku lainnya tertumpuk diatas meja kopi yang ada didepan sofa. Sepertinya itu buku-buku yang akan dia baca selanjutnya. 

 

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kukira kau pergi minum bersama dengan yang lain.” DeKelley menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, dan pindah duduk ke sofa yang lebih panjang agar bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Leonard. 

 

Leonard duduk disebelahnya, lalu berkata, “Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, De.” Sedikit menyelipkan senyum diwajahnya. 

 

“Ha, aku hanya tak ingin tampil urakan besok, kalau malam ini aku minum-minum, pasti besok kepalaku akan terasa sakit sekali dan aku tak akan bisa berfikir rasional.” 

 

Leonard tertawa mendengar perkataan DeKelley. 

 

“Kau sendiri?” DeKelley balik bertanya padanya. 

 

Leonard mengangkat kedua pundaknya. “Meh, mungkin alasanku sama denganmu.”

 

“Mungkin, katamu?” 

 

“Hm. Sebenarnya aku sedang malas untuk minum-minum. Apalagi ada Walter dan Jimmy, kau tahu mereka pasti akan menghasutku untuk minum lebih banyak. Entah bagaimana nasib Bill dan George ditangan mereka…” Leonard menjelaskan secara detail. 

 

“Well, alasanmu memang masuk akal.” Kata DeKelley. Dia terdengar seperti menyindir Leonard. 

 

Leonard mendengus, sementara DeKelley tertawa lagi. 

 

Mereka bicara panjang lebar, buku-buku yang akan dibaca oleh DeKelley sampai terabaikan diatas meja. Bahkan saat api yang ada di tempat perapian mati, mereka masih tetap mengobrol dengan seru. 

 

Mungkin DeKelley dan Leonard nampak saling membenci saat beradu acting di Star Trek… tapi itu semua hanyalah acting. Pada kenyataannya mereka cukup akrab, saling membantu sama lain apabila menemukan kesusahan dalam set…

 

Diam-diam sebenarnya Leonard menyimpan sebuah rasa suka kepadanya. Awalnya dia mengira kalau perasaan yang dia rasakan kepada DeKelley hanyalah sebatas sayang antar teman, seperti pada William. 

 

Tapi lambat laun, perasaan itu semakin bergejolak. Timbul rasa ingin selalu berada disisinya, padahal hal itu sangatlah mustahil untuk terjadi. Leonard tak tahu apakah DeKelley mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, karena dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja menghadapinya. 

 

Leonard mengamati DeKelley yang sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu, entah apa, Leonard tak terlalu mendengarkan. Dia lebih memperhatikan wajahnya, matanya yang bersinar, bibirnya yang tipis, deretan giginya yang putih dan bagus…

 

“Leonard?” DeKelley berhenti ngomong, pas menyadari kalau Leonard diam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. “Kau tak apa?”

 

“Eh?” 

 

Leonard berdecak kaget, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Damn, malu rasanya ketangkep basah sedang mengamati wajahnya DeKelley secara diam-diam sama yang bersangkutan…

 

“Aku tak apa, maaf, aku sedikit melamun…” Leonard mengusap sebelah wajahnya, matanya terlihat sayu. 

 

“Ah. Kau mengantuk ya?”

 

Leonard berkedip beberapa kali. “Iya. Kok tahu?” tanyanya. 

 

“Karena kau mengusap wajahmu, dan matamu terlihat sayu. Hal kecil yang aku perhatikan darimu selama ini.” Jawab DeKelley. Seringai jahil menghiasi bibirnya. 

 

Perkataannya membuat Leonard tersipu lagi. Dia tak menyangka kalau DeKelley tahu banyak soal dirinya.

 

DeKelley melihat jam tangannya, berdecak kaget. “Astaga, ternyata sudah sangat malam sekali,” Komentarnya. “Sepertinya kita mengobrol terlalu seru sehingga melupakan waktu.” 

 

“Begitukah? Apakah kau mau pergi kembali ke kamar sekarang?” Leonard terlihat tak ingin buru-buru pergi, tapi dia tak bisa melarang DeKelley jika dia mau pergi sekarang. 

 

“Yeah. Aku ingin tidur cepat agar besok tidak terlihat seperti habis berguling-guling dijalanan,” DeKelley bangkit dari duduknya, disusul oleh Leonard. “Kau juga ingin balik ke kamar? Kamarmu nomor berapa?” 

 

Leonard membukakan pintu keluar, DeKelley berterima kasih. “Kamarku nomor 567.” Katanya. Dia dan DeKelley sekarang berjalan di lorong hotel yang sudah sepi, namun masih terlihat terang dan beberapa pegawainya masih berjalan keliling…

 

“Oh, kalau kamarku nomor 569. Kamar kita hanya berjarak 3 pintu saja.” Canda DeKelley, dia dan Leonard sudah berada didepan pintu elevator. Menunggu untuk terbuka. 

 

Selama menunggu pintu elevator, mereka berdua terdiam. DeKelley memperhatikan lampu nomor yang semakin turun diatas pintu lift, sedangkan Leonard berusaha untuk tak melihat wajah DeKelley lagi. 

 

Sempat terpikir oleh Leonard untuk mengatakan rasa sukanya kepada DeKelley, sekarang, saat ini juga! Sebelah sisi hatinya seperti berkata; ‘Cepat bilang padanya, dumbass!’ tapi dia merasa tak yakin…

 

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. DeKelley dan Leonard secara refleks masuk kedalam lift yang kosong kelompong itu. Leonard menekan tombol dengan angka 34, lantai tujuan mereka. 

 

Merekapun kembali terdiam. Suara lagu klasik yang terdengar dari speaker lift menjadi background mereka. 

 

Leonard jadi semakin grogi, apakah dia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan yang tidak kesampaian kepada pria kelahiran Georgia itu…. Meskipun bayang-bayang penolakan sudah ada dibenak Leonard.

 

Tapi mendingan menyesal sesudah melakukan daripada menyesal sebelum melakukan, iya bukan?

 

“De-DeKelley.” Leonard memanggilnya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri. 

 

Sayang sekali, ketika Leonard mau melanjutkan perkataannya, DeKelley sudah duluan menerjang tubuhnya dan mendesaknya ke pojokan lift. Lalu dia mencium Leonard, tanpa ampun. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Leonard sempat blank beberapa detik saat DeKelley menciumnya. Ketika dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia tidak menghentikannya. Dia justeru memberikan DeKelley akses lebih dalam kemulutnya, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. 

 

Mereka menarik diri masing-masing karena kebutuhan akan udara. 

 

DeKelley menatap Leonard yang terengah-engah dengan liur yang menetes keluar dari pinggir bibirnya. Wajahnya merah sekali. 

 

“….Kau… tidak menghentikanku?” pertanyaan itulah yang DeKelley tanyakan padanya, dengan tampang bego. 

 

“Untuk apa, dammit!?!” Leonard menyahut, dia mengelap mulutnya menggunakan lengan bajunya secara cepat. “I’m insanely in love with you since our first appearance together, godammit, De!” dia mengumpat seperti Leonard McCoy lakukan kepada Jim Kirk atau Spock. 

 

Mukanya DeKelley jadi kelihatan semakin bego. Kemudian dia tertawa seperti seorang maniak, telinga Leonard mendengung mendengar tawanya yang menggelegar itu. 

 

“Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu…Leo,” DeKelley menarik kerah baju Leonard, menghantamkan bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini hanya sebuah ciuman kecil yang dia berikan kepadanya. “Hell, aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu menggunakan telinga runcing itu, darling.” Bisiknya. 

 

Sebelum Leonard dapat bereaksi, DeKelley sudah membuatnya tutup mulut lagi. Leonard dibuat tak berdaya olehnya, mengingat kalau DeKelley memang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. 

 

Mereka tak ambil pusing pada saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai kamar mereka, mereka masih tetap mengunci mulut masing-masing.

 

DeKelley menyeringai saat memojokan Leonard di tembok. 

 

“Kamarku, atau kamarmu?” tanyannya, disela-sela ciuman mereka. 

 

Leonard sedikit mendesah saat DeKelley beralih untuk mencium leher dan rahangnya. “T-terserah…ah, padamu…” ucapnya, berusaha untuk mengambil control dirinya sendiri. 

 

Setelah itu Leonard diseret oleh DeKelley yang menyeringai seperti bobcat kedalam kamarnya, dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah suara pintu tertutup sebelum dia di terjang lagi oleh DeKelley ke tempat tidur. 

 

Sepertinya Leonard akan membuat elevator yang tadi ia naiki bersama dengan DeKelley sebagai tempat keramat…

 

(FIN)  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-OMAKE VERSION-  
Hari konvensi telah tiba. Para fans Star Trek berkumpul disebuah hall khusus untuk mengadakan pameran, toko-toko menampilkan banyak barang merchandise, ada cosplayer, ada kamera tv, panggung kecil-kecilan, dan sebagainya. 

 

Para tamu pemain _The Original Series_ telah berkumpul diatas panggung, ribuan orang yang menunggu mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersorai-sorai melihat aktor/aktris kesukaan mereka. 

 

William, Walter, George, dan Jimmy terlihat segar dan bersemangat. Padahal kemarin malam mereka minum-minum sampai larut malam, bahkan menetap di bar sampai bar itu tutup. Entah hal apa yang mereka lakukan supaya bisa tampil ‘waras’ pagi ini. 

 

Sementara Nichelle, tampil mempesona dan cantik dengan baju yang dia beli kemarin. Intinya adalah mereka semua tampak senang dan semangat hari ini…

 

Tak terkecuali DeKelley dan Leonard. 

 

“Well, ada yang sedikit menganjal pemikiranku…” MC laki-laki setengah baya itu berkata di mic. Dia berjalan menghampiri Leonard yang masih tetap berdiri meskipun seluruh teman-temannya udah pada duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. 

 

“Kenapa tidak duduk, Mr.Nimoy?” Tanya sang MC kepadanya. Leonard yang ada bengong, diikuti oleh William dengan yang lainnya. Kecuali DeKelley, dia malah buang muka sambil menyeringai lebar. 

 

Leonard terbatuk-batuk, dan sedikit merendahkan suaranya saat menjawab pertanyaan sang MC…

 

“Pinggangku mati rasa. Kalau duduk terasa sakit sekali.” Kata Leonard.

 

Jawabannya dengan sukses membuat DeKelley tertawa seperti orang sarap. Leonard cuman bergidik kesal melihatnya tertawa sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya. 

 

Sementara MC, penonton, sama pemeran yang lain jadi bingung. Karena nggak ngerti sama apa yang mereka tertawakan. 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> Judul terambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, "The Motion Waltz (Emotional Commotion)" - Rufus Wainwright. 
> 
> *emang ga matching sih, lagunya galau tapi ceritanya nista abis begini OvO;


End file.
